Crush
by ohheyconner
Summary: Oliver is in love with someone, whether they know the truth or not, it still sickens him to see her with "the perfect guy."


**yeah, don't own nuttin o.O**

--

Oliver Oken is your average 15 year old boy. Brown hair, girl-crazed, a couple best friends, okay-ish grades. The only not so normal thing is that one of his best friends is a secret popstar named Hannah Montana. The only people who know besides himself are, her dad, brother, grandmother, Lilly and now Jake. Nobody else has a clue that at night she gets all the fame and fortune, but during the day it's school, Jackson's annoyance, Miley, Oliver, and Lilly hanging around on the beach. He's got an awesome life, huh? For awhile he did, until _she_ found _him_. Now, he never see's _her_ anymore. Oliver's tired of always being last in _her _eyes. Tired of being second when compaired to _him_. Whenever there's someone new he get's pushed to the side, but after things don't work out he's always there to comfort her until it happens all over again. _She_ never stops to think how much it hurts Oliver when she turns and walks away whenever _he's_ around.

Oliver's POV

_I hate that whenever I finally meet someone new and things start going good for me, __she's__ always on my mind instead of the one I'm with. I can never be happy without __her__ around. I've even started playing guitar and practicing my singing just to show __him__ up, but it never seems to be enough. _

Nobody's POV

Oliver sighed and grabbed his guitar then sat on his bed unaware _she_ came over just to see him.

"I hung up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time, deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth, all I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know

Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you, are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away

Has it ever crossed your mind when we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See, it's just a chance we've gotta take, cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last, last forever, forever

Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you, are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away

Why do I keep running from the truth, all I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, all I just got to know

Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you, are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away."

He set his guitar down on his bed then pulled his knees up to his face and held onto his legs while resting his chin on his kneecaps. He kept his eyelids closed and didn't hear someone knock at his door. _She _was there, but what did she want from Oliver? She had _him_. The one he can't compair to, he was too flawed while the one _she __loves_ is 'perfect beyond belief.'

Oliver's POV

What does _she_ want? She already has everything a person could take from someone else. My heart, complete control of my every thought, everything.

"Oliver, can we talk?" _She _asked me in that curious tone of hers that I fell in love with, but what could she possibly need to talk about with me?  
I was pondering that for a couple minutes, deep in thought, then she coughed a light, airy, cough that was weak with support, to show that she was still in the room. More than likely she did that to knock me out of my high concentration.

"Sure I guess, what do you need to talk about?" I asked that uneasily, for I was pretty sure something happened, or was about to happen because she hasn't felt the need to talk to me for quite sometime, or so I thought anyways.

_She_ paused for awhile, probably unsure of how to word what she wanted to say. Her lips formed the words but it seemed like she couldn't get the courage to acually say what she was thinking. Everytime she began to say something, no words would ever come out, she just stood there like with her mouth slightly ajar. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore so I walked over to her and lightly rested my hands on her shoulders while staring deeply in her eyes. I could feel my fingers trembling slightly for I hadn't been this close to her in a long, long time. I took one of my hands off her shoulders and put 2 of my fingers under her chin while gently tilting her head up to look at me. I didn't really want her staring at the ground the whole time, she's not nervous, she couldn't be. _She _had nothing to be nervous about, it should be me instead. She closed her eyes tightly and didn't dare look at me, but for what reason? This is the first time we've really been together for several months.

Finally, she opened her eyes and really looked at me. _She _stared me down for several minutes until out of nowhere, leaned in and kissed my lips. I was shocked but gladly took in the embrace. But what about _him_? Wasn't she cheating? As quickly as it started, she pulled away from me, tears in her eyes. But before I could do anything to comfort her she was out the door. I knew I should have followed her but I couldn't, as much as I tried to move, I couldn't budge. She left me stunned once again, but this time, I liked the feeling.

--

**Ehhh I started getting rushed towards the ending lmfao. Blame my friends Cassie and Kristina for that one. Read, review, do all that nonsense. I'll be continuing and I'll tell you the pairing next chapter. Yeah, go ahead and kill me guys, I already know you will. :P**


End file.
